Lost
by Gameguy95
Summary: A one-shot about an abused Riolu who don't know why he was abandoned...


**A/N: Just a short one-shot. Now relax and read in peace. ;).**

* * *

It was very dark and rainy at night. The storm is heavy like the whole ocean is attacking the forest.

The forest I'm in with no one around in sight; probably hiding from the rain as well.

As well for me... I don't have a home. At least, not anymore...

I am a Riolu who used to live with a human... my master... who I don't have anymore.

Because I'm too weak to be his Pokemon, because I don't know how to fight...

Master used to **_force_** me to fight wild Pokemon by used a whip or worse, a shock collar he made me wear for "better obedience".

I remembered the confusion, hurt, and pain I felt when all I wanted is to make friends, not enemies...

Confusion on why I have to fight other Pokemon.

Hurt for the way master treated me with contempt.

Pain from every hit from his whip or from the shock collar for not fighting...

I remembered my own screams of agony while the wild Pokemon took pity of me but didn't help me.

I don't know why master wanted me of all Pokemon when I just wanted to make friends...

Friends who I can talk to.

Friends who I can laugh with.

Friends who I can help with and them help me.

Is that really too much to ask?

Apparently it is, because no mater what I do, master hurt me until I'm his "perfect fighting machine".

I am a Pokemon, not a machine!

Why would he even **_think_** of that nonsense?

I cried from day and night of all those times of being hurt physically and emotionally.

I faced battles and I lose horribly from a Nidoran to a Gyarados...

I still had nightmares from those experiences...

That fight with the Gyarados was my last fight, because master released me from that sphere prison I hated so much.

His last words hit me like a knife to my heart.

"I don't have time to train a weak and pathetic Pokemon like you! So I'm leaving you here back where I found you!"

I froze in place he mentioned before, the forest I dread everyday for when Pokemon got mysteriously missing and never returns...

I protested: _No! Please Master! Don't leave me here! Anywhere BUT here!_

Master stomped his foot right near, making me stop.

"I don't care you're scared! Just got lost already!" He screamed in fury.

I protested even further: _Please me one more chance! I don't to be alone anymore! PLEASE MASTER, **PLEASE!**_

Before I can even reach him, master kicked me in the head! Sending me flying to the tree, nearly knocking myself out as I crashed to it and fell dishonorably.

"Do that again and I will kill you, you useless piece of shit!" And with that, he took off with a strong scowl on his face.

My consciousness is fading fast, from the scars of my humiliating battles, tortures, and that blow to the head. It's proven too much, too much to handle.

I slowly reached out my paw to master who is going away faster and faster...

 _Master..._ I cried out before the darkness surrounded me...

Now, I'm limping through the rainy dark forest trying to find a home and friends.

The two things I ever wanted is what I don't have.

The rain drenched me from head to toe no one step and take me in until I found a cabin in the middle of this scary forest.

There, looking from the uncovered window is where I found a human who have a lot of Pokemon friends: A Charizard, a Kadabra, a Machoke, a Bulbasaur, a Kirlia, and a Staraptor.

They were playing games together all the while laughing together.

Their laughters are full of joy, but to me, the laughter is full of mock.

Mocking me for not having anyone to be my friend.

Mocking me for not being stronger for my master.

Mocking me for not having a home for a long time...

I couldn't take it anymore, my heart broke into many pieces I can't recovered.

I place my paw on the window with tears falling from my eyes and run away from it all.

I run from the cabin, run from the rain, but no matter what, I can't run from the everlasting pain I felt.

I sobbed loudly, not caring anyone hearing me in this uncaring forest.

I hide under a tree, shielding me from the rain but the damage is done.

I don't have a master anymore...

I don't have a home...

I'm all alone.

And I'm lost, just like master cursed me to be.

I buried myself, crying in my sleep hoping the rain of sadness will stop but it falls down, feeling my depression I will live with the rest of my life.

 _I'm lost..._

* * *

 **A/N: And that concludes a sad one-shot of this story. I thought of making this story ever since I played Black and White with the whole "liberating Pokemon" theme going on. Those games kinda shock me because of how realistic it was so I wanted to show realistic effects of abused Pokemon like this poor little guy.**

 **So what do you guys think? Is there anything I need to work on? Please review to let me know! ;)**


End file.
